Un nuevo angel en el cielo
by Beth Northman Salvatore
Summary: (1851) María era la madre de Stefan, pero ella nunca hizo distinciones entre los dos chicos. Quería a Damon como si fuera su propia carne y sangre. Stefan y Damon comienzan a crecer y ella contenta con las actitudes de ambos los apoya en todo incluso cuando después de que los hermanos se pelean con un compañero de clases de Stefan que es mayor que ellos, y Giuseppe culpa a Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**Título**: Un nuevo ángel en el cielo

**Sinopsis**: (1851) Marie era la madre de Stefan, pero sin embargo ella nunca hizo distinciones entre los dos chicos. Quería a Damon como si fuera su propia carne y sangre. Stefan y Damon comienzan a crecer y ella contenta con las actitudes de ambos los apoya en todo incluso cuando después de que los hermanos se pelean con un compañero de clases de Stefan que es mayor que ellos, Giuseppe culpa a Damon, y le quiere dar una paliza.

**Disclaimer**: Los derechos de los personajes Damon y Stefan no son míos, estos pertenecen a L. J. Smith, Julie Plec y la CW.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto temático del mes de Septiembre: "Eventos desafortunados con los Hermanos Salvatore" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"_

**Nota del Autor:** Poco sabemos de la madre de Damon y Stefan, como yo en lo personal creo que no eran hijos de la misma mamá. Les voy a hablar un poquito de Marie la madre de Stefan.

_Primer capítulo tiene 962 palabras_.

**Rated**: T

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

La Mansión Salvatore se encontraba en total silencio. A pesar que se estaba preparando la comida. El silencio fue interrumpido por un azoton de puerta y un grito.

– ¡Ayuda por favor! – Gritaba un Damon, de 12 años bastante golpeado, que entraba por la puerta sosteniendo a un Stefan de 6 años inconsciente y con la cara golpeada, en sus brazos, ayudado por el cochero.

Marie, salió corriendo de la cocina donde se encontraba dando las últimas instrucciones para la comida, ya que sus hijos no tardarían en llegar con el cochero. – ¿Qué pasa hijo? – preguntó ella dulcemente.

Y en el instante que los vio comenzó a gritar ella también. – ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! – Stefan estaba inconsciente y claramente golpeado, se le comenzaba a hinchar y poner morado el ojo izquierdo, el labio lo tenía partido, y las manos llenas de laceraciones. Damon también tenía el labio roto, y la sangre escurría de su frente y ceja derechas por su cara, hasta llegar a su boca, le sangraban los nudillos y le costaba un poco de trabajo respirar.

Cordelia, la nana, salió de la cocina al oír los gritos despavoridos de Marie. Al ver a los chicos regreso a la cocina y busco paños limpios, jabón y una palangana con agua. Y envió a uno de los sirvientes al pueblo por el doctor Janes y a la botica por algunos remedios. Después apuro a otros sirvientes para que acudieran en ayuda de Marie y los chicos. Los sirvientes entraron en la casa y cargaron a Stefan, librando a Damos del esfuerzo de cargar a su hermano. Subieron a Stefan al piso de arriba hasta su dormitorio, con Damon y Marie tras de ellos.

– El doctor vendrá pronto Señora, – dijo Cordelia haciendo una reverencia, Marie asintió. Después de acomodar la cabeza de Stefan sobre unas almohadas Cordelia se retiró de la habitación dejando a Stefan recostado en su cama, cubierto con una manta.

– ¿Qué ha pasado hijo? – Marie volvió a preguntar a Damon dulcemente mientras le limpiaba las heridas con los paños y un poco de jabón del que había llevado Cordelia.

– Stefan se metió en una pelea con John, el hijo de Peter Forbes. Que es mayor y más grande que yo, pero es su compañero de clases – Damon respondió notablemente preocupado, y luchando por respirar – Cuando yo llegue, ya Stefan estaba inconsciente, pero aun asi él seguía golpeándolo, yo lo alcé para que dejara de golpear a Stefan, y comenzamos a pelearnos entre nosotros, y pues cuando llego el director, él ya me había golpeado bastante. Menos mal el cochero ya nos estaba esperando y venimos directos para acá. ¿Se va a poner bien? – termino de decir Damon notablemente preocupado.

– Esperemos que sí. – Suspiro Marie, volteando a ver a su pequeño. – ¿Por qué fue la pelea? – pregunto y sin querer le rozo el costado a Damon, quien hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se mordía el labio y la lengua para no gritar. Marie volteo a verlo preocupada. Y le comenzó a levantar la camisa, un moretón comenzaba a formarse en sus costillas – También tiene que revisarte el doctor – añadió para finalizar.

Damon asintió y contesto – No, lo sé. – Y en su cara se notaba la enorme preocupación que tenia de ver a su hermano inconsciente. Y después añadió – Que lo revise a él– volteo a ver a su hermano – Yo estoy bien mamá.

Una hora más tarde Stefan despertó – Mamá, ¿Dónde estoy? – gimió mientras llevaba su mano sorprendido hacia su cabeza, volteando a ver a su madre.

Marie se puso de pie y se acercó a la cama de su hijo – Estas en casa, Damon te trajo – dijo volteando a ver a Damon que se había quedado dormido en la silla del escritorio.

Tocaron a la puerta – Señora, llego el doctor – dijo Cordelia desde el otro lado de la misma.

Marie abrió la puerta – Pase, ahí están los pacientes – dijo señalando a sus hijos con la cabeza. – Puedes decirle a alguien que suba para que lleven a Damon a su cuarto – indico Marie a Cordelia.

– Sí señora – contesto ella. Y se dio la media vuelta para ir a buscar a alguien que cargara a Damon hasta su cuarto.

El doctor comenzó a revisar a Stefan.

– Pero si estoy bien, no me duele mucho – protestaba él no queriendo que lo revisaran a fondo, le daba pena admitir que en una pelea lo habían golpeado tanto.

– Deja de protestar y deja que el doctor te revise – le ordeno Marie, frunciendo el ceño.

– Está bien – dijo él haciendo un puchero.

El doctor le iluminaba el ojo derecho con la luz de una vela, para ver si lo podía mover, correctamente, él seguía la luz con su pupila. El otro ojo estaba tan hinchado que no lo podía abrir, pero aun así el doctor lo abrió con sus dedos, tenía la esclerótica con un derrame, – El ojo derecho está bien y en el izquierdo parece que no hay daño serio – dijo el doctor – Tendrán que ponerle fomentos de manzanilla y esperar a que se desinflame. – El labio y el pómulo estaban notablemente hinchados. El doctor le toco la cara con cuidado, tratando de no causarle más dolor del que ya tenía el chico – Parece que no hay fracturas en la cara – continuo palpando la parte de atrás de la cabeza – parece que en la cabeza no hay nada de qué preocuparse, Señora – dijo volteando a ver a Marie.

Los ronquidos de Damon inundaban la habitación, se notaba a leguas que le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, y más en la posición que se encontraba.

Cordelia regreso con uno de los sirvientes más grandes y fuertes que pudo encontrar desocupados. El sirviente tomo a Damon, y se lo echo a cuestas. Damon gimió incómodo, pero no despertó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 tiene 990 palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

El doctor continúo revisando a Stefan, – no tiene huesos rotos en los brazos, ni tampoco en las costillas o las piernas – confirmo el doctor. Marie asintió y suspiro aliviada, pero aún seguía preocupándose por Damon. Cuando el doctor hubo terminado de revisar y confirmar que Stefan no tenía ningún golpe realmente grave, dejo que Cordelia lo guiara hasta el cuarto de Damon.

Stefan trato de ponerse de pie para seguir al Doctor y a Cordelia, pero su madre lo detuvo – Usted se queda en la cama, jovencito – le dijo Marie a su hijo. – Yo iré a ver que dice el doctor del estado de Damon.

– ¡Pero el doctor dijo que estoy bien! – rezongo Stefan, – Y además es mi culpa que nos hayan golpeado a los dos.

– Bueno… vamos – dijo Marie resignada, – mientras, me puedes decir ¿Por qué fue la pelea?

– John le quito su muñeca a Clementine y la tiro a rio, yo saque la muñeca del rio y entonces John se enojó y me dijo que no me metiera… pero yo ya le había regresado su muñeca a Clementine. Fue cuando me soltó un puñetazo y yo se lo regrese y pues en poco rato estaba sobre mí dándome puñetazos en la cara y el pecho. A lo lejos alcance a oír que Damon llegaba y lo quitaba de encima de mí y de ahí no recuerdo nada hasta que desperté en mi cama, contigo a mi lado.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Damon, el doctor y Cordelia ya lo habían despertado. El doctor reviso los ojos de Damon y repitiendo el mismo procedimiento que había seguido con Stefan comenzó a revisar la cabeza de Damon. – Parece que no hay daño en los ojos y no hay fracturas en la cara y cabeza – dijo, lo que arranco un suspiro de alivio de parte de Marie. Cuando continúo la exploración física del cuerpo de Damon noto los moretones en sus costillas y que él se alejaba respondiendo al dolor que le ocasionaba que le tocaran esa área de su cuerpo. – Sin embargo no puedo decir lo mismo del resto del cuerpo, parece que tienes las costillas rotas, jovencito – dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Marie que tenía una cara de preocupación que no podía con ella.

– Solo puedo recomendar, que se le vende el pecho y trate de tener el mayor reposo que un niño de doce años pueda soportar – Dijo el doctor Janes, viendo a los ojos a Marie, quien se limitó a asentir.

Por la noche, Giuseppe entro a la casa como un vendaval. – ¿Qué es eso de que mis hijos se metieron en una pelea? – grito.

– ¿Qué pasa amor mío? – dijo Marie que salía del cuarto de Damon a quien ella misma le había llevado la cena.

– He preguntado qué ¿Qué es eso de una pelea? – volvió a gritar.

– Calla que los niños se encuentran dormidos – dijo ella que comenzaba a alterarse. Por lo cual Giuseppe adivino que los dos niños efectivamente se habían metido en una pelea.

– ¡Ningún hijo mío, va a ir por ahí buscando pleitos sin ton ni son, como si se tratara de borrachos de cantina! – Gritó Giuseppe.

– ¡Son niños, y no me digas que tú nunca fuiste así, Giuseppe! ¡Si supieras su versión de los hechos seguro que lo entenderías! – le gritó a su vez.

– ¡Seguro que fue culpa de Damon! – volvió a gritar él.

Marie odiaba cuando Giuseppe hablaba de Damon de esa manera. Y no pudo evitar notar que Giuseppe traía una botella de bourbon en la mano.

Marie agarro la botella de la mano de Giuseppe, – ¡No hables así de mis hijos! Ellos hicieron lo correcto y creo que ya has tenido suficiente.

Giuseppe golpeó la botella de las manos de Marie, y luego le dio una bofetada en la cara. – ¡No defiendas a ese engendro del demonio que ni siquiera es tu hijo!

– ¡No te atrevas a decir que no es mi hijo, Damon es tan hijo mío como Stefan! – Grito ella con la cara roja de coraje. Entonces él la agarró por el cuello y la inmovilizó contra la pared. Tirando una fotografía de él mismo, con Marie, Damon y Stefan al suelo.

– ¡No me hables así! ¡Yo soy tu marido y tú me tienes que respetar! ¡Y ese engendro de una paliza no se salva! – Él le gritó arrojándola suelo, a continuación, seguir caminando hacia su habitación.

Dejando a Marie llorando en el pasillo justo al lado de la habitación de Damon. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto a ella? Ella, que pensaba que él la quería. Esos pensamientos cruzaron su mente múltiples veces. De lo que Giuseppe y Marie no habían dado cuenta era de un Damon de 12 años de edad, lo había visto todo. Después de que estuvo seguro de que su padre había ido a su habitación, Damon salió de su habitación, corrió hacia Marie, la abrazó y lloró con ella.

Minutos después – Damon, hijo debes ir a dormir, recuerda que el doctor dijo que debías descansar – le dijo Marie a Damon con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Yo veré que tu padre, ya sobrio se tranquilice y no te de una paliza como ha amenazado. – Dijo con tono calmado, mientras besaba la coronilla del chico que le miraba con ojos tristes.

Damon aunque asintió y se volvió a meter a su cuarto, no volvió a dormir espero durante el tiempo que considero suficiente para que Marie se hubiera ido a su cuarto a dormir, cogió una manta y se fue de puntillas hacia el establo. Ensillo a T_énèbres _su caballo y se fue al bosque donde seguramente nadie le buscaría. Decidido a estar ahí hasta que a su papá se le hubiera pasado el coraje.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Marie despertó. La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre Mystic Falls. Marie se vistió, salió de su habitación y fue a revisar cómo se encontraban los chicos se dio cuenta de que Damon no estaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 tiene 997 palabras

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

– ¡Cordelia! – Grito. – ¿Has visto a Damon? – Marie estaba sumamente alterada.

– No, señora, no lo he visto, pensé que seguía dormido como el niño Stefan – contesto Cordelia mirando hacia abajo.

– ¿Cómo que no lo has visto? No está en su cuarto. – Dijo Marie con cara de preocupación.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunto Giuseppe, mientras salía de su cuarto acomodándose la bata y agarrándose la cabeza debido a la terrible resaca que tenía. Cordelia ya había comenzado a movilizar a los criados para buscar a Damon.

– Damon no está en su cuarto y Cordelia dice que no lo ha visto, y como casi es medio día…– comenzó a decir Marie cuando un caballerango entro en la casa.

– ¡T_énèbres _no está, desde anoche! – dijo el joven caballerango.

Marie volteo a verle asustada – Ensilla a _Artemis _– ordeno.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Giuseppe.

– A buscar a mi hijo – contesto decidida.

– Déjalo el chico regresara solo cuando tenga hambre – le dijo Giuseppe agarrándola del brazo.

– Si a ti no te importa que quizá haya pasado la noche con frio bajo esta tormenta, y teniendo las costillas rotas, a mi sí… ¡por lo que me voy ahora mismo a buscar a MI HIJO! – Grito soltándose de su agarre – ¡Cordelia, prepárame un zurrón de víveres y unas mantas!

Una vez que Cordelia tuvo todo preparado Marie cogió las cosas y salió cabalgando a todo galope rumbo al bosque, donde suponía podría estar Damon. No llevaba ni quince minutos cabalgando cuando vio al chico sentado en una roca en un claro, titiritando de frío, empapado. La lluvia caía a torrentes.

Trato de que su caballo corriera más, pero una roca se interpuso en su camino, ocasionando que el caballo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de lado, sobre ella. Damon vio lo que pasaba. Y cuando el caballo logro incorporase de nuevo, Marie estaba casi inconsciente, quejándose de un inmenso dolor.

Damon como pudo la ayudo a incorporase y subirse de nuevo al caballo que cojeaba, él volvió a montar a su caballo y regreso a casa, gritando que Marie había caído del caballo. Giuseppe salió al encuentro de Damon y Marie, tomo a su esposa en sus brazos, y con cariño la llevo hasta su cuarto.

Cordelia se volvió a encargar de enviar por el doctor Janes al pueblo. El doctor llego lo más pronto que pudo. Marie había comenzado a toser sangre. El doctor comenzó a revisar a Marie, negando con la cabeza y un semblante muy preocupado dijo – No puedo hacer nada, el peso del caballo debe haberle ocasionado daños internos y por eso está tosiendo sangre, solamente puedo ayudarla con el dolor y a estar más cómoda, mientras llega su hora.

Damon comenzó a llorar. Giuseppe lo miro con una mirada asesina – No te des el lujo de llorar, ni siquiera es tu madre – dijo secamente.

Al día siguiente, al medio día, Marie había fallecido. Giuseppe, salió del cuarto con Cordelia, para arreglar el lugar de descanso temporal para Marie, hasta que llegara el ataúd que habían pedido al pueblo. Cuando llego el ataúd y las criadas ya habían arreglado a Marie, que estaba lista ser colocada en el ataúd.

El pequeño Stefan de 6 años comenzaba llorar tomado de la mano de Damon que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior para aguantarse las ganas de llorar.

Su padre entro en la sala donde estaba el ataúd. Damon soltó a Stefan que corrió al lado de su padre con la cara llena de lágrimas – Tienes que ser fuerte, un luchador – le dijo su padre limpiándole las lágrimas de los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos chicos volvió a llorar durante el funeral, ambos permanecieron serios y calmados incluso durante el cortejo fúnebre rumbo al panteón.

Y ninguno de los dos lloró cuando apenas una semana después de la muerte de su madre, su niñera, Cordelia, comenzó distraídamente a tararear "_Doucement s'en va le jour_" la canción de cuna francesa que su madre siempre había cantado. Ni tampoco lloraron cuando su padre se llevó el retrato de su madre que había colgado en el sala principal, tal y como había hecho años atrás con el retrato de Nicoletta, la madre de Damon. Ni siquiera lloraron cuando _Artemis_, caballo favorito de su madre, tuvo que ser sacrificado, esa misma semana.

– ¿Por qué se murió mi mamá? – le pregunto Stefan a Damon el mismo día que sacrificaron a _Artemis._

– Por lo mismo que la mía, supongo – contesto Damon recordando las palabras que Marie le había dicho una vez, cuando él le pregunto que si era cierto que ella no era su mamá. Se quedó callado el recuerdo de esa vez invadió su mente.

_– Es cierto, mi niño, yo no te di la vida pero eso no implica que no seas mi hijo. Tu mamá y tu hermanita se fueron al cielo porque Dios necesitaba más ángeles que le ayudaran, y nadie más podía hacer el trabajo más que ellas. – Dijo Marie mientras acunaba a un Damon de tres años en sus brazos para dormir. _

_El niño la miro con sus intensos ojos azules – ¿Entonces no querían quedarse conmigo?_

_Marie continuo – Claro que querían, pero de verdad que nadie podía hacer el trabajo más que ellas. Dios las necesitaba para que le ayudaran a poner las estrellas por la noche en el cielo, para que ayudaran a otras personas a convertirse en ángeles, y también para que le ayudaran a hacer la lluvia caer-_

_– ¿Por qué tienen que ayudar a hacer la lluvia caer? – preguntó el pequeño._

_– Para que la gente pueda bailar y cantar bajo ella – Respondió Marie, acostó a Damon en su cama y comenzó a cantar "Doucement s'en va le jour" para que el pequeño se durmiera._

– Pero ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar Stefan, más ansioso que antes. Haciendo que su hermano volviera a la realidad y saliera de sus recuerdos.

– Porque, Dios necesitaba un ángel más en el cielo – le respondió Damon a Stefan alzando los hombros y con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste me ha sido dificíl por que escribí otros pero los capitulos siempre me salian de mas de 1000 palabras.<p> 


End file.
